1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet dung disposers and more particularly pertains to a new pooper scooper system for collecting pet feces from grass and pavement areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet dung disposers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet dung disposers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art pet dung disposers include U.S. Pat. No. 4,878,703 to Yoshioka; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 334,255 to Nelson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,371 to Egberg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,272,116 to Tufte, Jr.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,186,955 to Campbell; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,545 to Shott.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new pooper scooper system. The inventive device includes an elongated pole having a channel extending interiorly thereof. The channel opens into an enlarged chamber at a lower end of the pole. The enlarged chamber has an open lower end exiting the lower end of the pole. An upper end of the pole has a handle integrally formed therewith in an angular relationship with respect thereto. The pole has an opening at the upper end thereof leading into the channel at its uppermost extent. A trigger mechanism is slidably coupled with respect to the elongated pole. The trigger mechanism includes a trigger slidably disposed within the opening at the upper end of the pole. An elongated rod is slidably positioned within the channel. The rod has an upper end secured to the trigger. A pair of pivoting arms are pivotally coupled with respect to the elongated pole and the trigger mechanism.
In these respects, the pooper scooper system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of collecting pet feces from grass and pavement areas.